


A Little Under the Weather

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [28]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, LMAO, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Malon is a good wife, Married Couple, Sickfic, Time is a good husband, everyone except for Time and Warriors have country accents, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: Malon placed a couple jars of jam, two bottles of milk and a Loaf of bread into her basket before tucking it all neatly underneath a blanket and heading out, locking the door behind her as to prevent intruders. Her father wasn't home and it was better to be safe than sorry. Pulling her cardigan closer to her chest and buttoning it up, she walked toward and through the Spring-Fall border to visit her husband.She searched for him but he wasn't present in his usual waiting spot.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Warriors (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Talon & Link (Legend of Zelda), Talon & Malon (Legend of Zelda), Talon (Legend of Zelda) & Time (Linked Universe, Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	A Little Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Another Seasons AU fic!! This time (keke) with Time and Malon because I couldn't think of anything else after I drew the old man.

Malon placed a couple of jars of jam, two bottles of milk and a Loaf of bread into her basket before tucking it all neatly underneath a blanket and heading out, locking the door behind her as to prevent intruders. Her father wasn't home and it was better to be safe than sorry. Pulling her cardigan closer to her chest and buttoning it up, she walked toward and through the Spring-Fall border to visit her husband. 

She searched for him but he wasn't present in his usual waiting spot. 

_ 'That's strange…. He's always here…' _

Persevering, despite the minor issue of him not being present, Malon continued to wander around fall, making her way to Link's house when a familiar blue scarf fluttered by.

"Good morning, Madam Malon!" Warriors greeted with a polite and cheery tone.

"Good morning, sir Warriors," She returned with a slight chuckle. "Would you happen to know if my husband is home?"

The Autumn man clicked his tongue in thought before perking up.

"Yes, he should be home. I remember him saying something about feeling a little under the weather, though..."

Malon felt a twinge of worry spark through her. However, she kept a steady face.

"Thank you, Warriors. I must be off now!"

"Tell the old man I said hi!" 

  
  


Off she went once more, nearing a familiar treehouse with a small carving of a dinosaur etched into the side. Looking up, she noticed that the blinds were closed and the door was closed.

Holding her goodie basket with her mouth, she climbed up the ladder of the house. Once in front of the door, she pulled the rope, connected to a bell, and called out. 

A quiet, raspy "come in" called out, inviting her into the house. Removing her shoes and setting them gently to the side, she pushed open the door.

The house was incredibly dark, save for the little amount of light that was able to seep through the window and into the room. There was a trash can overflowing with what looked like wet tissues next to the bathroom. On the floor, a few pairs of socks, a shirt and a pair of pants sat in a messily folded pile on top of the couch. The door to the bathroom and bedroom were also left slightly ajar as if someone didn't have the energy to close them all the way.

A cough steals her attention to the bedroom.

"Dear, is that you? I brought some bread and milk."

Two more coughs and the sound of sniffling echoes from the bedroom before the raspy voice of her husband calls out.

"Just put it on the coffee table."

She placed the basket down and then walked into the bedroom to check up on her husband, not bothering to ask if she could enter or not. 

Under the covers, curled up in a ball, was her dear Link and although she couldn't see it very well, she could tell that his face was flushed with sickness. 

She walked to him and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. 

"Yer burnin’ up, Link." 

Time scoffed, though it was rather dry sounding. 

"I'm rather aware of that, sweets," He said with a hint of sass. "Why'd ya come 'n?" 

"I came to check up on you and by the goddesses, I am glad I did. Don't get up unless absolutely necessary, I'm goin’ ta make you some soup." 

Knowing better than to kiss him in his condition, Malon ruffled Time's hair before leaving for the kitchen.

  
  


Using what little ingredients she could find in the cupboards and pantries, Malon had prepared a pumpkin soup as well as a bit of toast and warm milk and placed them all on a tray to bring to Time.

Carefully, she carried the food into the bedroom, doing her best not to spill a single drop.

"Dear, I have food, " Malon gently announced, shaking Time slightly. "Wake up and eat it before it gets cold."

The old man woke up, groggily, with slight annoyance at being shaken awake. However, upon seeing the food, his mood improved slightly.

Thanking his wife for the soup, he went to reach for the bowl, only to have it pulled away from him, the sound of tisking following, souring his mood once more.

Malon picked up a spoonful of the savory liquid before pressing it against Time's lips. The sick man pouted, yet allowed the spoon to enter his mouth.

  
  


After a few spoonfuls of the soup, Time had drunk the milk and finished the toast before lying back down grumpily yet full. Malon chuckled as she watched her husband curl into his blankets, pouting like a child.

While he slept, she decided to clean and tidy his home a bit. She knew that she didn't visit his home very often, making it susceptible to mess, but she was happy that he at least attempted to keep it neat.

As she cleaned, she began to feel colder than usual, signifying that her time here will soon come to an end. Quickly, she tidied the rest of the living room up, bagged and threw out the tissue bin and wrote a small note for her husband, leaving it on the nightstand beside him.

"Get well soon, love." She whispered before kissing his forehead and leaving. 

As she walked away, she chuckled at the small smile given to her by her slumbering husband.

\-------------------

Time awoke to a sliver of sunlight hitting his eyes. He stretched out, popping his back before sluggishly pushing himself up and out of the covers.

He prepared for the day, brushing his teeth, cooking himself breakfast (although, it was slightly burnt), getting dressed, combing his hair and finally, making the bed.

On top of the nightstand, Time noticed a small piece of torn notebook paper with curly writing on it. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the handwriting belonged to his wife. 

_ "Sorry I had to leave early, dear, I feared I was close to freezing. I hope you get well soon, my love ❤️" _

Time smiled lightly, deciding that he needed to repay Malon for taking care of him. So, taking the basket that Malon had used to deliver bread to him, he had packed a small, semi-empty notebook and pencil as well as a pinecone, some nuts and his ocarina before tucking it, albeit messily, underneath a small towel. 

Removing his sweater, preferring to wear a simple shirt rather than a long-sleeve beneath his vest due to the warmth of the Spring, he jumped down from his home, not bothering to use the ladder, before heading to the Fall-Spring border.

Feeling the warmth hugging him, Time wandered to Malon's usual waiting spot, only to find that she was not present, striking a pinch of worry through him. However, he still pressed on, deciding to go to the ranch where she lived. It would be most likely that she is waiting there.

As he got closer, he noticed a man with familiar facial markings and dirty blonde hair, carrying a sack of mysterious goods.

"Hello, Twilight! Lovely morning, is it not?"

The boy jumped in surprise, searching for the voice before his eyes landed on Time.

"Hoo boy, ol' man! Ya sure gave me a scare!" Twilight exclaimed. "G'mornin' to ya as well, Pops! Say, what'cha got there in that basket o' yers?"

"Simply a few gifts for Malon. Would you happen to know where she is?"

"Why, I haven't seen 'er leave the ranch, yet. Maybe she's still in there," Twilight told him. "Oh, can you give this to her for me, please? She ‘n ‘er popa asked for it earlier and I just now got it."

Twilight handed him a small bottle of liquid cough medicine, the item startling him a bit, yet he kept a straight face.

"Sure, I'll make sure this gets to her."

"Thanks a million, pops! See ya soon!"

"Bye! Have a nice day!" 

Time walked closer to the ranch, going up to the doorstep. The curtains were unusually pulled closed, making it difficult to tell if anyone was home. He knocked on the door, announcing that it's him, before hearing the faint sound of the door unlocking.

His father-in-law opened the door, the shorter man gesturing for him to come in, quietly. Time removed his boots and left them outside before going in, making sure to close the door behind him. 

"She's feelin' a li'le ill at the moment but she'll be alright," The old man told him. "We asked Twilight ta pick up some cough medicine yet he ain't come by just yet." 

Time searched through his basket before pulling out the small bottle his son had handed him.

"He told me to give this to her since I was coming over anyway."

Talon came in for a sudden, bone-crushing hug, startling Time.

"Thank the Goddesses, son, bless yer heart!"

Talon released just as suddenly as he clung onto him, dropping the taller man to the floor. Then, he snatched the bottle, went to the kitchen to grab a spoon and a glass of water before going into Malon's bedroom, leaving Time to sit in the living room.

\----------------------------

After a few minutes, Talon came out once more.

"She wants ta see ya, son."

Time stood up, brushing himself off a little, before walking passed the old man and going into his wife's room.

Inside, Malon lay in bed, her face slightly paler than usual.

"Hello, Hun."

"Good morning, my sweets."

Time sat down by her feet on the bed and held her free hand.

"How are you feeling?"

Malon chuckled lightly.

"I've felt worse. It seems that you're all healed up though."

"Thanks to you."

The married couple sat in peaceful silence, both lovingly rubbing their fingers over each other's hands.

"Is there anything you'd like?"

Malon hummed in thought.

"I'd like... Fer you to stay here with me," She said, sitting up slightly to get closer to him. "At least until you can't no longer. Ya think you can do that, fairy boy?"

He leaned his head closer to Malon, pressing it against her temple.

"Of course, my dear. Now lie back down and get some rest."

She obeyed, placing her head back down onto the pillow with little force before closing her eyes, not letting go of her husband's hand. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I promise next time, I'll write something about Summer and/or Winter
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
